1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a guide device that is operable to aid in guiding a hoisted object relative to a guide member, and more particularly relate to such a guide device wherein the guide device includes a gib wear detector.
2. Background Information
Hoisting systems (e.g., elevator systems, crane systems) often include a hoisted object (e.g., an elevator car), a counterweight, a tension member (e.g., a rope, a belt) that connects the hoisted object and the counterweight, and a sheave that contacts the tension member. During operation of such hoisting systems, the sheave can be selectively driven (e.g., by a machine) to selectively move the hoisted object and the counterweight. Hoisting systems also often include a guide device that is connected to the hoisted object, and that is operable to aid in guiding the hoisted object relative to a guide member (e.g., a rail). In some instances, the guide device includes a gib and a shoe. The gib is connected to the shoe. The shoe is connected to the hoisted object. The gib is operable to contact at least a portion of the guide member (e.g., the rail) when the hoisted object is moved relative to the guide member. The gib is operable to experience an amount of wear as a result of such contact. In such instances, it can be difficult to determine the amount of wear experienced by the gib. For example, it can be necessary to at least partially disassemble the hoisting system, or a component thereof, to determine (e.g., by visual inspection) the amount of wear experienced by the gib. As such, it can be difficult or impossible to detect when the amount of wear experienced by the gib reaches a predetermined threshold. This can be problematic, because after the amount of wear experienced by the gib reaches the predetermined threshold, it is possible that the shoe will contact the guide member when the hoisted object is moved relative to the guide member. In some instances, such contact between the shoe and the guide member can cause catastrophic damage to the shoe, the guide member, and/or one or more other components of the hoisting system. Aspects of the present invention are directed to these and other problems.